Taken
by Rian1945
Summary: Nagi, Hinagiku, and ETC are kidnapped by someone Hayate have to save his mistress. OC character will appear. Chapter 3 background place changed.
1. prologue

**Hello there. This is my first Hayate no gotoku fanfic. I just departed from Adventure time and landed here for a while. I hope all of my enjoy this fanfic.**

Chapter 1: Prologue.

It was a snowy night with a strong wind bursting to the east. Hinagiku just bought a hot chocolate from a vending machine in the park. She waked slowly in the path that illuminated by the lights. She wore a dark brown overcoat jacket, a long blue jeans, and a white shirt. She walked slowly while sipping her chocolate. She looked around to enjoy herself around. Suddenly, Hayate came to her mind and her feeling started to shaking. She enjoyed her happy moment with him. She saw some crows in the trees and appeared to looking at something. Suddenly, the crows started to flew away and the wind gone stronger. Then, someone subdued her from behind and pulled her behind. She pulled into a helicopter. Her mouth, hands, and legs are tied by some people. They wore black clothing and mask. The helicopter thwn started to ascend and flew away. She tried to opened the tied and talked. But the tie its too strong and she become defendless. Suddenly, a figure jumped to the copter and beat up all the evil people. The figure accidentally broke the control and the helicopter started to spinning wildly. Hinagiku got thrown off from the copter and she falling. She become to cried and closed her eyes and ready to meet her maker. Then, she felt something cqtched her and as she opened her eyes, she's carried by a man wearing a black tight bandana, black glasses. The only she can saw from the man is the man have the same age as her and have a black hair. They then dropped into the park in the same place where the evil people took Hina. She lower Hinagiku down and stand in front of her. The man then started to ran away and leaved her away. Hina doesn't who is the man, but she owe the man big time and hopefully will meet the man again.


	2. Missing

**Let's continue this story. Enjoy it and comment it for those who dare.**

Chapter 2: Missing.

It's been two weeks since Hinagiku saved by the mysterious man. She still curious about the identity of the man. She just want to thanked him for what he done to her. But still, she got to forget about it so she can concentrate to her work as the president.

Meanwhile, everyone is studying in Hakuo. Hayate used any spare time to study to raise his grade. Nagi as usual making her manga in spare time with Isumi as her company. The three amiga just chatting and gossiping around in the canteen. It was an usual day for everyone.

Suddenly, there's some unidentified object falling down in the school area. The object appeared to be a cannon round and all of it landed in systematically way. Hayate is shocked about what he heard and seen and his first reaction is to find and protect her mistress. He ran as fast as he could. But he can't get to here quickly because tons of panic students scrambling running out from the school making him trapped in the flow of panicked people. Hayate struggling to free himself. Suddenly, the cannon started to sprayed smoke and making the people more panicked and Hayate trapped deeper and deeper in the frightened crowd.

Meanwhile, Hinagiku didn't react to the sound of the canon ball because she think it's just a sound from someone fighting. She began to noticed as she heard sound of frightened students running panickly. She walked to the balcony and saw puff of smoke filling the entire school. She then reacted to this incident as a terorist attack. So, she barricaded herself in the office and sound the alarm for evacuation. She called the police about the attacked when suddenly, she saw a grappling hook attached to the side of the balcony. She pulled her kendo stick and prepared for the worst. Then, she saw a figure climbed to the balcony and walked toward her. He kicked the door until the lock is broken. The figure is a man from it looks and wore a black helmet, black army goggles, and black army bandana. He walked toward her and she moved back. Hinagiku felt mervous fighting the man. She felt her sweat coming out rapidly and felt her hand is wet (a bad thing for someone hold something). The man pulled out a black steel stick from his back. He swing it and mumbled arrogantly. She then pulled herself and attacked the man. She gave all of her power and a best shot in his head and she hope she can finished him with one blow. The man stock-still by her moved. She swing her Kendo stick as fast as lightning to the man. She hit him, but the stick is broken and become two piece of wood. Hinagiku morale is down knowing her kendo is useless against the man. The man then sheath his black stick pulled a pistol. He shot the pistol and a tranquilizer dart came out from the gun and hit Hinagiku's neck, making her to collapsed and passed out. The man then put a bag in her head tied it to her head. He then carried her with his both hands and used the elevator to go down.

In the canteen, Nagi, Wataru, Isumi, and the three amiga hiding in the canteen. Most of them are freak-out and shocked and not to mention trembling. Nagi called Hayate mnay times, but he didn't answer. Suddenly, the door is exploded and a group of people breaching in. They have the same outfit as the man and they also kidnapped everyone in the canteen. They shot everyone with tranquilizer and put a bag in their head. They ran away and brought somewhere.

Hayate finally managed to free himself from the crowd. He then ran to the canteen when suddenly he saw a man carried a woman woth his both hands. Hayate then shouted the man and the man turned toward him. He dropped Hinagiku (Hayate doesn't know its her) and pulled a black stick. Hayate put a relentless, fierce, and vivid looked. The man knew Hayate won't go down without a big fight. The man then pulled out another stick and threw it to Hayate to have a fair fight. He thinks that he found a strong opponent and he should play fair. Hinagiku then put to the ground and she just like a lifeless doll with a bag on her head. Hayate make a preparation move before fighting the man. The man also do the same and some of his move are intimidating. Hayate is not taunted by his intimidation. He fiercely make his move by make a fast attack toward the man. The man swiftly evaded his attack and make a counter-attack move by swing his stick quickly to Hayate's neck. Hayate deflected the attack and kicked the man in the chest. The kick is very strong and the man thrown away for 5 meters. Hayate can heard the man gnawing softly for his pain. The man get a grip and make a lightning attack toward Hayate. Hayate got hit in his head and some bruises shown in his frontal head. Hayate held his pain and make another attack to the man. He will never stopped until he defeated the man.

Half hour later, they still fighting and Hina is still passed out. Hayate suffered some bruises around his body and the man is still in prime condition. Hayate felt his breath is heavier and his fatigue is really high. The man in the other hand have a normal breath and seems really ready just like a man ready in the ring. As the man made other move, he stopped because someone ordered him to an extraction place. So, the man pulled grenade and throw it near Hayate. The grenade then puffed some smokes and Hayate got coughed cause of the smoke and he also lost sight of the man and Hinagiku. As the smoke clear, they're gone and Hayate don't know where to go. So, he ran around the school to find his mistress. He doesn't she already gone.

It's already 6 PM and the police now crowded the school. Hayate sat in a bench with a paramedic gave him a treatment. Hayate chest is heavy with tons of confusion and desperation for finding his mistress. He bow his head and thinking how to find her. Then, he heard someone calling her name. He turned his head to the sound and saw Maria ran toward him. She then hugged him and talked to him. The paramedic is done with their job and leaving them both on the bench.

"Hayate. Are you okay?" Maria with great concerns toward him. He sadly and bow his head again and answered, "Yeah. I'm good."

"Hayate. Are you really okay?" She didn't convince Hayate is really okay.

"No, Nagi is gone. I couldn't find her everywhere. I failed as a butler." Hayate sadly bow his head tears came out from his both eyes.

"It's alright Hayate. We will find her. Now, I need you to be strong and she gone doesn't mean you failed. We can find her. You with me?" Maria with and encouraging voice tried to raised Hayate's morale.

"Yeah. You're right." Hayate finally pulled his head up and the tears stopped running. The sad face turned into a strong determined face. He will do anything to save his mistress.

Meanwhile, 60 KM from Tokyo, there's a black van driving very fast to its destination. Inside, there's five people that captured some students from Hakuo. They still used their disguise in case one of the hostage woke up and saw their face. Their bag is released so they can breath freely. Then, Hina started to woke up. Her vision is still blurred as she seeing around her. She then saw the man that captured her. She then screamed as loud as her can. The man make an insentive to calmed her nerve down by shutting her with his voice. Hinagiku finally calmed by the sweet sound of the man. She could tell the man is British from his voice tried to calmed her. She looked in her left and right and saw her friends is still passing out. The man then talked to her kindly and offering her a drink and some food. At first, she reluctantly to accept the offer because she thinks it could be poison. But, the sound growling from her stomach making her to accepted the offer. She is tied up from hands to leg, so the man feed her. She then got an impression that the man is actually kind and nice. The man feed her gently like a mom feeding her baby. After she ate, he clean her mouth gently. She can felt love when he wiped her mouth. She started to grew attraction toward the man although he is her kidnapper. The man then opened his helmet and scratched his head because it's itchy. Hina recognised the man through his black hair and that half spiky hair in the right front side of the hair qhile the rest of his hair is looked messy. He put back his helmet and sit across her.

"Hey. I know you." Hina whispered so none of his friends heard it.

"Really? How?" The man then started to bend toward her. She remembered the incident that happened three weeks ago. She then have a confirmation about the man.

"You save me three weeks ago. I know you because you have the same hair three weeks ago." Hinagiku doubtly answered fearing she get a wrong man.

"Yeah. You still remember me."

"I know it's you. But why you kidnap me. You can do it three weeks ago."

"I hired to kidnap you and your friends by someone. I didn't know you're the target three weeks ago."

They started to get friendly and they talked. The rest of the kidnapper doesn't seemed worried about it. At least he didn't tell their identity or anything about them. Just friendly chat.

Few hours later, they arrived in to an airstrip. Everyone is already woke up and they felt great fear and tension. They escorted out from the van into a cargo plane. Hina can saw lots of people around with weapons, they're just like PMC. The kidnappers then stand in front of the man that hired them. The man ordered one of his PMC to gave them a briercase. They opened it and its filled with 45 KG of pure gold. They closed it and shake hand as the sign that they're job is done. Suddenly, the kidnappers got shooted by the PMC. All of them are not ready to act, causing them to die instantly except the man with the black hair man. He still standing and neither of the shot hit him. He turned to the man that hired him and got shot in the head point blank. The shot broke his helmet and passed through his head. He then fell to the ground and blood flew out from his head. The PMC then carried all the body to be dumped to the river nearby.

The black hair man is still alive, but his life is still in the brink because blood is still flowing out. His vision is blurred, but he still can see his friends dumped into the river. As he turns goes by, he used every strength he have to break free, he took a pistol in the pocket of the PMC that carried him and shot him in the head. He took a SMG from the PMC and started to shot any PMC although his vision is very blurred. He walked totterly and shot any PMC. He walked back to the airstrip, didn't care the blood is flowing out faster. He then saw the plane taking off. He wildly shot the aircraft and ran to it. But, everything he do is useless and the plane is taking off. He then bend to his knee to the ground and take a heavy breath. The blood flows out to many makng him to bend to the ground and unable to stand. He can saw blurly police car and ambulance. Then, a paramedic ran toward him and treated him. He then closed his eyes and ready to meet his maker.


	3. Back from the past

**Sorry for the Adventure time fans. I made this story because this is my new inspiration. Big regards to any Adventure time fans that read this.**

Chapter 3: Back from the past.

Hayate came to the airport with the police. He saw the paramedics gathered. He curiously walked to see what happened. He saw the man that he fought in the afternoon. The medics do an emergency operation to took the bullet out from his head. Hayate then looked around and see if there's something he could use to find his mistress. He noticed there's a blood trails that lead from the man to somewhere. Hayate called some policeman to accompanied him. as he follow the trails, he saw many dead bodies lying in the ground with bullets in they're body. Hayate also saw the kidnapper's dead bodies flowing in the river.

"Well. They don't know what will happen to them." Hayate then sighed and walked back to the airstrip.

As he walked around the airstrip, he saw Nonohara, Himuro, and Kotetsu walking toward him. Hayate gathered all of his strenght and think the worst that can happen. He then approached them and asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Hayate. In the behalf of three of us, let's stop fighting and work together to save our master." Nonohara smiled and took Hayate's hand and shaked it.

"Okay. Also, what do you mean 'our master'?" Hayate asked them to make sure this isn't a trap to take him down.

"Hayate, your mistress isn't the only one got kidnapped." Said Nonohara with his smile.

"They also got Izumi, Miki, Risa, Koutarou, Isumi, Wataru, Hina, and Master Taega." continued Himuro while holding a rose.

"Okay. So, how do we start?" Hayate then join forces with them and asked for the next move.

"Well. From all of this dead body. There is one man still alive. He's on the way to hospital." stated Nonohara.

"Before you act, we send the man to our care." Said Kotetsu friendly.

They then walked out from the airstrip to violet mansion as the main base to searched the ones that kidnapped. Hayate can felt a great worried about his mistress. He fearly that something bad is happening to her. He hope the thing that spining in his mind will not happen.

The next morning, they all gathered in violet mansion. Hayate and everyone inside is waiting in front of a room. Inside the room, there's the man that got shot in the head. The doctor pulled the bullet out and the man is still alive. He is now stable, but still asleep. There's also Maria inside that treated him. The man's head wrapped with bandages after the operation and wearing a hospital dress. All of his outfit is hang nearby.

There's a lot of medical equipment around the man. Maria also watched the equipment in case there's something bad happen. The man then opened his eyes a little. The man looked around with blurred vision. He stopped looking when he saw the maid. She noticed the man looking at her and he's trying to say something. Maria came closer to him to find out what he about say. She moved her right ear closer to his mouth.

She then heard a weak, muttered voice that said, "Maria. It's you and you're okay."

She got confused because she never met the man before or is she?

The man is fully awake and appeared to be communicable. She walked out from the room to inform Hayate.

"Hayate, the man is awake and ready to talk to you." said Maria weary because she also treated the man the whole night.

"Thank you Maria." he replied shortly and entered the room.

He walked and sat near the man to interroagated him. The man notice him in his left and looking at Hayate's face.

"It's you. I'm sorry for any wound that I caused to you." the man weakly and muttered said forgiveness.

"Okay. I forgive you. Now, I only got one question. Where do you take your hostage?" said Hayate strongly.

"To be honest, I don't know. Me and my team are told to go to that airstrip. We then exchanged them with ten million US dollars. But, they killed my team and shot me in the head. They tried to dumped me and my team to the river. But, I managed to gathered my strength and came to save them back. I killed everyone in my ways. But, I was too late and saw the plane took off. And you know the rest." said the man weakly and muttered, his voice is very weak that only few people can heard it. Thankfully, Hayate heard all of it.

As he moved to another question, Maria entered the room with a shocking and confusing looked with a file in her hand.

"Maria-san, what happened?" asked Hayate worried something bad just happen.

"Hayate. You better look at this." Maria handed over the file.

Hayate opened it and there's a paper of his identity. The DNA from the blood of the man and his fingerprint matched with a KGB agent that KIA in 1990 because of a war in Iran. Hayate flipped the paper and there's another file with a cyrillic alphabets (Russian alphabets). He can't read any of it, but he noticed there's KGB emblem in the top left of the paper and photo in the middle. The photo contains a man that similar to the man.

"Maria-san. Can you find the name of the man in this file?" asked Hayate wih torrents of question in his mind.

"Yes Hayate." Maria then find the name of the man in the cyrillic alphabets.

"I found it Hayate. His name is odd ... I mean very odd." Maria also got confused by his name.

"What's the name Maria-san?" Hayate shouted softly becaus his minds is in the point.

"Okay. His name is Ryan McManus. Born in Manchester,UK. Year and date 21 July 1973. Rank: Special agent." said Maria loudly.

Torrents of question now filled their minds. They know the only the way to answer all of it is by interview the man. They loudly asked him tons of questions and squirming with great curiosity in their minds. They wanted him to asked all of the question they have. The man finally shut them with his voice back.

"Okay. Let me tell you slowly. From start, all of the file is correct. My name is Ryan McManus. I was born in Manchester. But, I spend most of my childhood in Indonesia. My parents move there to become a correspondent. At first, people hate me because I foreigner and white. Still, as time goes by, I adapted and make many friends. It was a wonderful time back then. But when I was 10, my parents got defected by the communism and we moved to USSR. There, my parents play a critical role in the government. So, we become extremely wealthy. But, my parents got killed in a plane accident when I was 12 and a year later, I recruited to KGB. It's all because my IQ is 170 and I'm orphans. They made me as a killing machine and assassin. For five years, I assinated 30 peoples. In Iraq, I handle weapon supply from USSR to Iran. In a supply delivery, I got attacked by the Iraqi and they fire a rocket to me. The splinter hit my heart making me bleeding a lot. The doctor don't have idea to operate me. So, they put me into a tube and freeze me until they found a way to heal me. Right four months ago, they found away. They unfreeze me and do the operation. I fully recovered and healthy as usual. At first, I git confused when I woke up. But they teach me slowly and I began to understand the world this day. Since KGB is closed, I become a civilian. Then, I flew to Japan to find a place to stay and started a new life. As I arrived there, I heard there's a group people tried to find a new man. I joined them with no hesitation and become a mercenaries and you guys know the rest." Ryan put his head in the pillow and make a great relieved after telling all of it.

"Wow. Great stories you have." Maria then walked toward the med equipment and checked them to hide her absentminded mood.

"I think I should go out from the room." Hayate smiled toward Ryan to close the crazy looked toward Ryan. Hayate need some times to digest all of it.

Hayate then walked out from the room and Maria stays to treat him. Hayate digest it so long that he almost forgot about Nagi. He then rested himself and think straight about Ryan's story.


	4. Past never leave

**Let's continue, this story contains Maria past as baby and toddler. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Past never leave.

Hayate sat in front of window with his head leaning to his right hand and watching the view. He gotta think how to find his mistress before it's too late. He is very focused about it, so focus that he didn't hear any sounds beside his mind. His focus stopped when suddenly Alice pulled his sleeve with a sleepy expression.

"Hayate, why it's very crowded here?" she asked while rubbed her eyes.

"We're having a party here." Hayate lied so she won't panicked and scared.

"If everyone is partying, where is Hina and Nagi?" Alice can smell a lie through Hayate.

"They got something to do far away. They'll be back here next week." said Hayate as he smile to covered the lie look of his face.

She then trusted the hoax and then got very sleepy. Hayate then carried her in bridal style to Hina's room. He put her in the bed and put her to sleep. She then quickly fell asleep and Hayate quietly leaved the room.

Meanwhile, Maria still treating Ryan. She put a cold towel in his head to cool him down. He still awoke and just looking forward with a casual and flat look. He just looking without any sense of direction. Maria then tried to lighten up his mood by asking, "Ryan. Can I ask you something?"

"What is it Maria?" he then looked at Maria with a little smile and the sun shine his face.

"When the first time you wake up, you said that I'm okay. How do you know me?" Maria asked him softly.

"It's a long story. Better ready your ear." he then focused his mind and started to telling the story how he knew her.

**(Flashback to the year where Hayate born)**

24 december, the coldest winter in the east. Ryan is on a mission to search and destroy an intel from a rebel in Yugoslavia. He will be assisted by 25th army division. The rebel have some heavy weaponary, like tanks, artillery, and many things. He is now crouching in a basin near the village where the rebels are. He use his binocular to checked things out. He also accompany by the captain and few of his men. He saw weapons, tanks, armored vehicle, jeeps, and artillery. He told the captain to executed the attack. The captain make the sign and rain of rockets strike the village, killing man people instantly.

Then, the army came out from the woods and attacked them furiouly. Ryan and the captain walked down to join the attack. The rebels is outgunned due to the ambush and the rockets hit most of their heavy weapon. They fought with small arms against tanks, armored vehicle, and the brave man of soviets.

The rebels retreated to the village square and making their last stand. The rebels lost many men and weapons while the soviets only lost a few. The rebels covered up very well, but the brute force from the soviets overwhelmed them. They finally surrendered and captured by the soviets.

As Ryan walked to the square, he saw many house destroyed and dead bodies lying in thw ground with the snow covering them as sheets. He saw the army do an execution to the rebels for committing treason.

He walked into a structure that appear to be their command base. He looked around for any intel. He searched room by room for it. He didn't found any intel and thinked where will it be. Across him, a soldier cleaning his weapon when he accidentally fired it and creating some holes. Ryan noticed the holes got some airs came out. He ordered some soldiers to blow a bomb. They did it and a big passage appeared. He walked through the passage with some soldiers. The passage leads into a chamber. Inside, many intels are stored. He ordered everyone to torched the place down.

Ryan then saw another passage. He would through it alone to see where will it leads. The passage is very dark and great silence the only things accompany him. Then, he saw a glimpse of lights. He touched the glimpse and the wall suddenly opened a little. He pushed the walls and his out the passage back to the side of village. He saw a footsteps in the snow and followed it. He followed for a while when he saw running with something in her both hands. He ran toward her and shouted at her to stopped. She didn't replied and kept running away from him. Ryan finally pulled out his pistol and gave a warning shot. She kept running no matter how Ryan shouted and shooted at her. He finally shot her in the back and she fell to the snow.

Ryan walked toward her to checked her. The woman moved her body in recumbent position and holding something in her chest. Ryan move toward her and checked her wound. He knew from her face that she's a British and she still held the thing tightly. He then looked closer at the things she carried and one thing he see, a baby girl. He is now feelin down and guilty for what he did. The woman gave her the baby and she kept bleeding out. He took her and make little swing with the baby wih his hands. The woman softly pulled his hand.

"Please, take care of her." said the woman while holding her groan of pain. The woman spoke in british accent.

"Okay. I will take a good care of her." he replied with confidence and covincing look.

The woman then died because she bleeding out. Ryan then held the baby tightly so she won't get cold by the snow. He saw a statue right in front of him. The statue is Santa Maria statue. He then got an idead from that.

"From this day forward. You're name is Maria." said Ryan while shaked the baby a little.

She carried the baby and walked back to the square, leaving the body of Maria's mother lying in the thick cold snow. He walked through the crowd of army looting from the dead. They stopped looting as he passed baby. He entertained the baby making a funny face. He already promise he will be with her forever.

A year later, Ryan is living in his mansion in outskirts of Moscow. He called a day off for a month to be with Maria. She's now grew older and have a voice to talk. She calling Ryan as his papa. They spent some wonderful time together. Sometimes, he lend her to his trusted neighbour if there's a work. But still, he tried to used all of his spare time with Maria.

That thing changed when they celebrating Maria's birthday. He got a called from KGB to deliver weaponary to Iran in Iraq-Iran war.

"Sir, with all due respect, I'm on a vacation with my kid." said Ryan tried to cancel the job.

"Sorry Ryan, the motherland is in financial distress and we fired some of our best agent. And you the only one that I got. Sorry, but no cancellation in this job." replied the boss firmly.

"Sir, I don't what to say... Alright, I'll be at the HQ in one day. I got something to do first." Ryan replied calmly, but deep down he is really sad and he just like about to explode.

He hung up and walked toward Maria which is now playing with her teddy bear. He then told her, "Maria. We gonna go to meet papa's other friends."

Maria just replied, "Okay.". Ryan packed everything belongs to Maria. They drove to the airport and bought a ticket for international flight to Japan. Maria little bit confused about his action. But, she didn't worried too much because she's a baby. They walked quickly to the departing gate because Ryan bought the tickets for the plane that will take off in a few minutes. They made it in time with great exhaustion.

The plane then took off to Tokyo. They sat in the first class with Maria. She's drawing in paper that flight attendant gave. Ryan just looked at the scene outside. The beautiful orange sky relieved his mind. He then scrubbed Maria's soft brown hair and worrying that he might never see her again. But, as he saw her, she make a funny face that make him laughed and his worried is gone for now.

The plane landed at Tokyo at 2 AM. He pretty exhausted and tired, not to mention he have to bring sleeping Maria and her luggage. His eyes is heavy and he don't have any srrenght left. But, he's in determined mood that making him stronger. Then, he saw two figure waiting for him. He walked toward them as they calling his name. He then walked in front of them and put the luggage down and woke Maria's up so she can stand up. He then shaked and make a friendly hugged and shaked the hands of the another figure.

"So, this is the little Maria you talking about." said the figure with a woman voice.

"Yes Yukariko. Anyway, how do you do?" asked Ryan with his heavy eyes and yawning a few times.

"I'm good for now. I still ill for now." said Yukariko with alittle blush.

"I see you brought Shin, your butler." said Ryan and glancing toward Shin.

"Yes. I need someone to cover me. Also, I love him." Yukariko whispered toward Ryan.

"Okay. Anyway, I'm leaving Maria with you. I want her in very safe hand." said Ryan and push Maria softly toward Yukariko.

"Don't worry. She'll be safe."

"Thanks for the help. I will picked her up as soon as my mission over. But, if I die, I want her to be with you."

"Don't be worry about that. Also, stay alive."

"Okay. That's all. Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome."

Ryan turned around and walked back to the airport, leaving Maria in the hands of Yukariko Sanzenin and her butler, Shin Hayek. He got sad a few times for not always be with her. He is now on a mission that will change his life.

**(Back to present)**

"That's the story how you in the sanzenin family." said Ryan with a great relieve after telling the story.

Maria just put her head down with her hands on her lap. Tears falling down from her cheeks and she in a great depression. She then stand up and walked toward him. She then carefully hugged him cried in his chest. All Ryan can do just rubbed her head and calmed her. Maria now felt a great debt toward him for take care of her after what he did. They reunited again in an unsual situation.

Author note: Review, comment, suggestion available.


	5. Time to save the leader

**What a twist! Maria just cried like a whining baby. For anyone wanted to know how my oc character met Nagi's mom. Just wrote it in the review to agree about it. (Warning: Some scene are M rated).**

Chapter 5: Time to save the leader.

Hayate is talking with everyone to find their missing masters. They all focused about the plan, so focus that they sat in a isolate conference room (that means no window or anything like that), talking about the plan for 4 hours with no rest.

They focus stopped when suddenly someone came into the room. The door opened with bright lights emerging first, making them hard to see the figure that came. The light started to faded and the figure became clear. Hayate stood up from the chair and walked toward the figure to gave a warm greet. The figure replied by hugging him tightly.

"Hayate, you're okay." said the soft sounded woman figure.

"I'm okay Miss Suirenji. I'm okay." he replied while waggling her hair.

"Hayate, can we get out from this room? We need to talk." said Ruka and pulled his hand and walked out from the room.

Hayate closed the door and walked with Ruka to the main hall. There, Hayate saw Ayumu and Mikado Sanzenin. He confused why Mikado came to the Violet mansion. He greeted them and talked.

"Sir Sanzenin, why do you came here? Is there something wrong?" Hayate said it politely and softly.

"Butler, I never really care to Nagi in all my life. For the first time, I care to her and I felt miserable about that. And I wanted to started fresh with her." said Mikado while looking down with a sad look.

"Also, I got this letter just a few hours ago." continued Mikado and gave Hayate the letter.

Hayate took it and opened it. He then read it.

Cotents:

Mikado Sanzenin, we already become an old nemesis for a very long time. I ran out of card to play against you. So, I took the hard way of business. I don't ask more from you. You gave me what I want and I returned everyone that kidnapped. That's all. Signed R.

"Sir Sanzenin, who is R?" asked Hayate with a pushing tone.

"He's my enemy in oil business. I controlled a quarter of earth's oil. Of course someone will competed against me. But, I don't know who is it." Mikado said focusly with a thinking look.

"Sorry to interrupt. To make this clear, someone from Grandpa Sanzenin enemy kidnapped every intended target and we don't know where they are." Ayumu said all of it like a detective.

Then, Maria came with Ryan which still have the bandage in his head. She held his hand like a lover and he didn't mind at all. Maria also walking wih her eyes closed and her head in his shoulder, like a woman enjoying every step she took. They stopped right in front and Maria stand up straight like a maid.

"Hayate, I'm sorry for what I did. I know words can't make you forgive. But, I could help you to get them back." said Ryan with a soft-short smile.

"It's alright. And also, you can help." replied Hayate and smiled back.

"Thanks."

"Anyway, I want you to meet ..." said Hayate when he suddenly stopped.

"Mikado Sanzenin. It's been along time old man." said Ryan and slyly sighed while shaking Mikado's hand.

"Hah. I thought you'll be long gone. You still the same as before." replied Mikado with the same expression.

Everyone looked confused because they started a friendly chat like nothing before. Everyone confused, but not Maria. Hayate noticed that and he asked her, "Maria, do you know anything about this?"

"Hayate, it's along story to be told." she replied while casually crossing her hand in her stomach and smile.

There's one thing Hayate did not notice. Ayumu and Ruka staring at Ryan since they looked at him. The way they staring at him is like "OMG, that guys so handsome.". He and Mikado then walked to the living room while talking and they followed him from behind.

"Hayate. Where is Ruka and Ayumu?" asked Maria when they suddenly gone.

"Don't know. Anyway, I'll be at the conference room to talked with everyone."

"Okay."

They walked in different direction.

Meanwhile, the kidnapped are held somewhere cold. Nagi and the rest are locked in a room. They felt cold because of the snow entering the ventilation, but the kidnapper gave then some thick jacket and warm bed. They talked mostly about how to escape. Hina checking the wall to see if there's a weak spot and Nagi find anything to break. The three amiga tried to make a fire, but they didn't succeed. Koutarou and Taega just sitting in the corner together to warm themselves. Isumi and Wataru are in the bed chatting.

They talked about many things. Suddenly, a strong wind blowing from the ventilation which is above them. Isumi felt cold instantly and she tremoring to warm herself. Wataru immediately warm her with his body. Isumi blushed and felt the strong and warm of his body. She glad there's a man like him beside her. She leaned her head in his chest. Wataru also blushed and kissed her long, soft, and sweet-smelling hair. The best thing is that no-one watching, even noticing what they doing. It's like the world belong to them.

Suddenly, the terrorist opened the door and they walked inside. They brought some weapons and checking thoroughly if there's anything they can use to escape. They also checked everyone from top to bottom. As one of the terrorists searched Hinagiku unappropiately, Koutarou's anger rise and he shoved the terrorist.

"No! I will not let you do that to her!" Shouted Koutarou to the terrorist.

"Hinaggiku! The truth is, that I... I... llloooo... Ve... You." continued Koutarou said it broken. She instantly blushed and her face is extremely red. She felt vulnerable and weak all of sudden.

Suddenly, the terrorists make a quick jab to Koutarou's face. He instantly KO and Hingiku regain her strenght. The terrorists kept searching. When they finally finished, they went out from the room and locked the place again. Everyone is relieved and they back to the routine they just did.

In the violet mansion, Hayate got news that the school council is taken over by Aika kasumi and the superintendent are talking for the press conference, appealing for calm. As the meeting finished, the butlers have no idea how to find them. Hayate sealed himself in his room and thinked hard to find his mistress.

Suddenly, Ruka came in to the room and locked the door. She sat beside him and gently touch him in the shoulder. "What is it Ruka-san?" asked Hayate about her presence.

"Nothing, I just wanted to be with you. That's all." said Ruka and blushed heavily. Hayate felt her body getting warmer.

"Okay. Anyway, how's your concert in US? Is it great?" asked Hayate to make the situation normal.

"It's fantastic. Many people cherring for me. Anyway, who's your handsome friend with the bandage in his head." said Ruka while lend in Hayate's shoulder comfortably.

"He's one of the terrorist we captured. But, he's a good terrorist. He'll help us to find the mistress and others.".

"Huh? Okay. You know, no matter how handsome is he. I still like you. And..." Ruka started to become romantic and lend her head closer to Hayate.

"And what?" asked Hayate as the tension gone high.

"The truth is that I love you." said Ruka and she stared at Hayate's face.

They both blushing and they're lips is inches away. Hayate is frozed from her statement. He then realize that she just kissed him deeply and passionately. They kissed for a long time. At first, Hayate wanted to push her away. But, the kiss is getting better and warmer, making him to kiss more. She pushed Hayate slowly to the bed and still continued to kiss. She rubbed his chest passionately making him to moaned. She opened his button in his clothes gently while rubbing his tight strong chest. Hayate felt his vision going blurred and the pleasure is getting higher. His mind is diarraying and the only thing in his brain is to go more. It will be a long day for them, or not?


	6. Love is always sweet and sour

**Hayate is about to sleep with Ruka. I'll keep the this story Rated M. But, I'll write Rated M in the chapter that containing M level.**

Chapter 6: Love is always sweet and sour.

Ruka and Hayate kept kissing in the bed wildly. She cane feel his "boner" that visible through his pants. He also felt her nipples tighten. Ruka then take it to the extreme by touching his "boner" gently. He moaned hardly and enjoyed it. The more she touched, the noiser Hayate moaned. Hayate got disturbed by heart sweet tongue in his lips that he didn't realize she opened his clothes slowly. She then stopped kissing and pulled her head up so she can see him.

"Hayate. I really love you and I wanted to be with you." she whispered softly to his ears.

"Yeah. I also l..." he replied with his eyes clothes and suddenly stopped.

Then, glyphs of image appearing in his mind. All of his memories from his past suddenly appeared. The glyphs also gave the image of him with A-tan, the first time he met Nagi, some of his dangerous job, and the day he going to Hakuo. But, the glyphs also gave some images in his future. Some of the image shown that he will have a family, a big house, a meaningful job, and a wife. The image doesn't show the wife, but its also shown that he will have a baby. Then, the glyphs is gone and he back to reality.

He pulled his body in sit position and moved his legs to the side of the bed and to the ground. He sitting in the side and looking down. He lost the pleasure and lost his "boner". Ruka also lost her pleasure and she worried about Hayate. She then sat beside him and looking at him. He's face showing a great despair and loneliness. His heart also empty and locked from inside.

"Hayate, are you okay?" asked Ruka worrying something bad happened to him.

"I don't know. I feel just like something wiped me like a switch." said Hayate and took a great sighed.

"Okay. I'll be with you." said Ruka while hugging him tightly.

Then, someone knocked the door. He heard his name shouted. Hayate stand up and released Ruka's hug tightly. He fixed his clothes and walked toward. Hour unlocked it and opened the door. He saw Ryan standing in front. His bandage I opened and showing a scar in his head. He used his black outfits and told Hayate he found a way to find the kidnapped.

They walked outside, leaving Ruka in his room. She then slept in his room and day-dreaming the future of her with Hayate. She really love the butler very much.

"Hayate. I want you to hear this." he whispered toward Hayate.

"What?" asked Hayate and also whispered.

"I found the guy that contact me. He staying at cheap hotel in Tokyo. The guy is a 40-year-old Brits. So, you wanted to meet him?" Ryan detailed gave the information.

"You bet I do. Let's go." Hayate replied and he is face is cherring up and filled with spirit and toughness.

They walked out from the mansion without telling anyone. They got to do this all by themselves. They walked fastly to the downtown and searched for the hotel he staying. They asked any people about the hotel. They also asked every hotel manager to find the contact. After a long search, they finally found in a shanty hotel. They entered the hotel and welcomed by drunken man and tens of prostitute.

"Well. He make a very good place to hide." said Ryan commenting.

They asked the hotel manager about the man. The manager said the man staying at room 50. They used the stairs instead of the elevator because its slow and smelly. They walked to the fifth floor passing passed out drunk man, prostitute, and people puking for getting too drunk.

They stopped in front of a door. The door sign says 50. Ryan then kicked the door and thrown off from the hinge. They walked through and saw the contact panicking and running through the balcony. Hayate instantly ran to catch him. He followed him no matter he go. The contact jump from the window and fell into a car. Hayate ran through the rooftops and able to passed every obstacle. Ryan ran through the crowded streets and crowded traffic. The contact crashing and falling things down to evade Ryan. The contact the stole a car and drove away. Hayate jumped from the rooftops to the top of the car. He punched the window and tried to grab the man, but the car is going incredibly fast and making him to keep hold on in the top. The contact crashing and sliding the car to throw Hayate off the car.

Finally, The car hit a traffic pole and the engine is exploded. The contact is injured and he screaming for his pain. Hayate pulled the contact out and put him in the ground. Ryan came and asked the man.

"Listen. We'll bring you to hospital if you tell us who are you working for." said Ryan intimidating the man.

"Hahaha. Both of you will never see your mistress unless the deal is on." said the man weakly.

"What deal!" Hayate shouted impatiently.

The man ate his suicide pill and die. They both stand up and leaving the scene. They don't have anymore clue.

Meanwhile, Hakuo academy gates is still crowded by the press. The security did their best to held them out. In the president office, Aika is sitting in Hina's table. She keep in touch with the butlers in Violet Mansion. This is the hardest work she ever done. Aika then got a call from the superintendent. She said that they're will be a press conference in a half hour. Also, she want Aika to be with her at the conference. So, she walked out from the room and going down to the press conference.

Ruka and Ayumu walked in around a park in the city. They sightseeing around and cheering. They also visit some shop at harajuku and bought many manga. As they get tired, they sat in a nearby cafe. They drank some coffee and pleasant conversation.

"So Ayumu-san, do you like Hayate?" asked Ruka in the middle of the conversation.

She accidentally spilled her coffee when she heard the question and her lap is burning due to hot coffee. She screaming very hard that all the guest is staring at her. She finally stopped screaming as the heat goes off. She calmed herself down and all the guest returned to their business.

"Anyway, what do you say Ruka-san?" Ayumu playing dumb to avoid the question.

"You heard me. Just answer." Ruka convincingly and knowing she playing dumb.

"Okay. Well, I do like Hayate-kun. He's very kind, generous, handsome, cute, hot. Something like that." Ayumu tried to play straight against Ruka.

"So, you don't love him?" asked Ruka. Her sharp eyes is very persistent.

"No! I don't!" Ayumu shouted panickly and her face is super red.

"Huh. That's good. I love Hayate-kun. He just like the piece of my life. I want to be with him. Also, I already make an extereme move." Ruka said it while looking down and soften her voice showing the sign it purely came from her heart.

"How?" asked Ayumu curiously regarding Ruka extereme move.

"We're making out in the bed just a few hours ago. It wa very fun and very unforgettable experience." said Ruka proudly and delightfully.

Ayumu just got shocked and her mood is incredibly low. The aura around here is dark and her heart is filled with regrets. She regretted herself. Why she haven't make her move before anyone? She now regret it and have to lived it for the rest of her life.

But, small hope appears when Ruka said, "No. I'm kidding. We're just kissing."

Ayumu took a great sighed and they continue to talk about something else.

In the mansion. Maria and Ryan are sitting in the patio and enjoying the day. Maria felt something she never felt, a compassion toward parent. She now considered Ryan as her father althought he is her father in-law. She just happy when around him. She sometimes blush when talked to him.

"Maria-san, are you happy to work here? I just want to make sure you are happy." said Ryan softly and treated her as his child.

"I'm happy in here. You don't have to worry about me." she replied happily ans blushed.

"Okay. If you need anything, just called me. Okay?" he carely said it to her nd smile.

"Okay." she replied and leaned in his shoulder.

Hayate are walking around the city when suddenly they got intercepted by a giant robot. The robot have a big R in the chest. The robot then shot Hayate with its railgun from its hand. Hayate jump over and over to avoid it. The robot then pulled out a big sword and flew toward Hayate. It swing its sword many times and Hayate can only avoided it. They land to the ground and the robot sprinting toward Hayate. Hayate also sprinting toward the robot. He punched the robot hardly that his hand past through the robot. The robot is dead and Hayate stretched his hand.

Suddenly, the robot opened its chest and a screen came out. It's a silhouette sitting in a throne and says, "In case anyone defeated my robot, tell Mikado Sanzenin to back off and started to sign the deal or he'll never his grandchildren again."

The robot then self destruct and Hayate walked back to the mansion to deliver the message. It's time for Mikado to come clean.


	7. Where you go I go (rated M)

**In this chapter, Hayate found Nagi.**

Chapter 7: Were you go I go.

Mikado sitting in the sofa and looking out from the window. He regretted everything he did to Nagi. Then, he heard footsteps behind him and apparently its getting closer. He turned around and saw angry Hayate walked toward him. Hayate then stopped and shouted at him, "Grandpa Sanzenin, what did you do to R?"

"Hayate, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't who is he." Mikado replied and sighed.

"Don't lie to me. If you have something, tell me." said hayate calming and breath deeply.

Mikado nodded and Hayate leaved him. Hayate turned his attention to looked at every eveidence they have. He looked and searched it termly. He is now frustrated to find his mistress.

Hours of searching have been done and no new evidence. Hayate rested himself and thinked with his butler mind. Hayate then found a hope when Ryan came inside to the room.

"Hayate, I know where they are." Hayate stood up and followed him. They walked through the hallway and saw many people gathering in one place. The butlers appeared to be investigating something on a table. As they arrived, they walked closer to the table. Hayate then saw a big map of all the world with some marking that different from normal map. There's also Mikado, Maria, Ayumu, and Ruka across.

"What are you showing me?" asked Hayate regarding the map.

"This map is map is the map of oil resources around the world. Now, you can see this green marking that showing that the resources is controlled by the Sanzenin and the rest is by other people. We already checked the news and it seems that the red marking is the oil that controlled by a russian businessman. The businessman is no more than Ramon Ibrahimovich. He and Mikado now competing for the biggest oil resources in here, which is 250 KM in the shoreline of Sumatra. It seems Ramon is no longer have the power to compete and took the hard way. So that's it." Ryan briefed lots of things to Hayate.

"How do you know these?" asked Hayate impressed by his knowledge.

"I'm an agent Hayate. I think that's my job." Ryan replied formally and professionally.

"All we got to do now is to find him and I know how to do it." Ryan continued.

Hayate and Ryan then walked out from the mansion once again. This time, Ryan brought a gun in his belt. They now on a quest to find more clue. As they walked out from the mansion, Maria intercepted them. Hayate then walked away to gave them some time.

"What is it Maria?" Ryan asked.

"I just wanted you to be careful." Maria replied and she worried about him.

"Nah. I'll be fine. Beside, I'm an agent." he replied like no trouble at all.

"Okay. I love you." Maria then hugged him tightly and comfortably leaned on his chest.

"I love you too my little angel." he then kissed her hair and rubbed her a few times and smiles fondly toward her.

They walked out from the gates to the city. Ryan said the way to find him is to go to a place. They walked through the crowded streets that filled with fast-moving people that walked from every direction. Then, they turned into a small alley and suddenly, the streets become quiet and there's no people around around. Ryan then walked toward a warehouse and opened the door. They both walked in Ryan closed the door again and locked the door. Hayate then felt Ryan is up to something. He then watched his every move. They both walking deeper to warehouse using a flashlight that Hayate found near the door. The both something and Hayate moved the lights toward a generator box. Ryan walked toward the box and turned it on. Suddenly, all the lights turned on and Hayate turned off the flashlight. The place is little bit dusty and dirty. Hayate then saw USSR emblem in the ceiling.

"Ryan, what is this place?" asked Hayate while looking around.

"This place was used as KGB base in Japan. I guess this place closed when the war is over." said Ryan while filling the generator with a can of oil.

Ryan then walked toward a computer and turned it on. The computer turned on slowly and the dust flying over from the CPU. Hayate then sat beside Ryan while seeing him operating the computer. As the screen lighted on, Ryan typed in the ancient computer. Even Hayate didn't understand how to operated it. Then, Ryan typed "Ramon Ibrahimovich" in the computer. He then pressed enter and every info about him appeared. He was a Russian mayor in a city and moved to oil business. He controlled 75 percent of oil reserved.

Ryan then searched more about him. He then found something very intruding, he found that Ramon had a PMC that base in the height of Himalayas.

"Hayate, I thinked we found what we looking for. We will go tomorrow." said Ryan while turning off the computer again.

They both left the old base and turned everything off. They walked back to the mansion and chit-chat along the way. Suddenly, Ryan asked Hayate, "uhh Hayate, is Ruka-san single?"

"She single for the info. Why?" Hayate asked.

"Well. I'm just asking and she really beautiful." he mumbled, but Hayate can heard everything.

"If you want to get her, you should do it now." said Hayate happily for teasing.

"Right." he replied with sarcastic high tone.

They kept walking back to the mansion and rested until the next day. Hayate swiftly went to his room and get enough sleep to re-energized his energy. He closed his eyes and ready to sleep. Suddenly, she heard someone tried to opened the door to his room. He opened his eyes and put his body up. Then, the door started to opened slowly as the light outside slowly entered. As the door fully opened, he saw Ruka. She wore a light blue T-shirt and a light blue jeans to matched with her hair. She leaned in the door divider.

"Ruka-san, what are you doing here?" asked Hayate with his heavy eyes.

"Ryan-kun told me about the searched both of you will do. So..." Ruka said when Hayate suddenly stopped her.

"Yeah Yeah. He also told you that he like you. Right?". Hayate blurted wildly. Ruka then started to gasp and shrugged.

"Okay. Anyway, I wanted to take you somewhere." Ruka replied

Hayate got up from the bed and wore his butler outfit. They walked out from the mansion to the nearest park. The day already replaced by the moonless night. Only stars that shine in the sky. They walked and talked like friends. There were nobody around. Then, they decided to go to the lake where they laid on the ground and looking at the sky. They enjoyed themselves. Ruka then grabbed his hand and she blushed. Hayate in the other hand felt normal and keep looking at the sky.

"Hayate, I'm glad you on my side. Watching the beautiful stars that spread in the sky. There's no more I wanted than you on my side and doing this. I just felt really great." said Ruka romanticly and blushed.

"Yeah. The stars is very beautiful." he replied while feasting his eyes with the stars.

"Hayate. For the truth, who is the girl do you like?" asked Ruka and softly squeezed his hand.

"I don't know. I just felt I have to wait. Let's destiny decide for my companion in the future." Hayate wisely and smirked.

"Well. Do you want to be with me?" asked Ruka shyly and her blushed are getting brighter.

"Maybe if destiny decided." said Hayate.

"Well. I guess destiny has decided." she then rolled to Hayate's top and kissed him in the lips.

They kissed till they're tongue met. They also holding together to tighten the kiss. Hayate felt a great heat inside his body that encouraged him to kiss her deeper. Ruka also felt the heat and wanted to go more. She pulled out his butler tie and opened his shirt. Hayate can't thinked straight and his reflex is to took off her clothes and show her light blue bra. She then opened his pants and Hayate helped her to took it off. She also pulled out her bra and shown her two breast and Hayate groaping both of it. She moaned and whimpered in lust. Hayate also pulled out his clothes and the boxer is the only that closed his body. She also pulled out her pants and her underwear that remains. Hayate then slowly kissed her body and sucked her left nipples. She moaned uncontrollable and the lust is getting higher. It will be a long night for both of them.


	8. Duty calls

**Not M rated chapter. Discretion is super advised.**

Chapter 8: Duty call.

Hayate and Ruka still pleasuring themselves by kissing. As she opened his boxer, Hayate's "thing" is already tighten and strong. She then stroked it softly and Hayate moaned. Then, Hayate started to remember his duty as a butler. Swiftly, Hayate grabbed Ruka's hand and he pushed it away softly. He straightly put his boxer and all of his outfit and Ruka got confused.

"Hayate, is there something wrong?" asked Ruka still flustered.

"Sorry Ruka. I would like to be with you, but I felt that I leaved my duty as Butler. I'm sorry Ruka, but duty comes first." said Hayate sadly to cheered her up.

"Okay." she understand and replied happily and grinned.

They wore back their outfit and together walked back to the mansion. They hope no-one know about their secret. As they walked back to the mansion, Chiharu, Ayumu and Kayura already in the mansion. They talking in the kitchen about the situation and They joined in the conversation. Then, they realized that neither Ryan and Maria around. But, they don't worry about them. They very strong.

**(Maria POV)**

Me and my father, Ryan walking in the streets and looking around. We saw some clothing, merchandise, and technology. Ryan then pulled me into a kimono stores. He then told the seller to gave him the most expensive Kimono. As the seller took it, it's the most beautiful kimono I ever see. The kimono is colored gold with sakura flower degradation. It also has a long golden rope that tied together with the golden sash. The kimono also very comfortable and sprayed with golden beads that actually came from a real gold in every part of the kimono. He also bought me a red beautiful head hand with flowers on it. I was very happy and maybe the most cheerful day that I ever have. But, when I saw the price, I was shocked because it 3 million US dollars (equivalent with Hayate's debt). At first, I don't think he could buy all of it. Then, he pulled a credit card and paid all of it.

We then walked out from the stores with the kimono in the shopping bag and the tie in my head. I wondered how he have lots of money. So I asked him about it. He replied shortly with two sentences, "I'm a McManus. Our family is one of the richest family in the world and I have some savings from banks around the world."

"If you very rich, why do you become an agent dad?" I asked him.

"I become agent to get a sensation and trill. Also, McManus have to be strong." he replied proudly.

"Also, why you didn't buy me?" I asked him again.

"Since you very happy around and you seemed didn't get stressed by being a maid of Sanzenin, I thinked you should work for them."

I sighed and smiled fondly with my head in his strong hand. We then walked just beside french restaurant. At first, I thought we gonna ate there. But, we passed it and entered a Japanese restaurant right beside it. We then talked to the recpetionist and we swiftly seated in the most VIP part of the restaurant. We ordered some sushi and bento and shabu-shabu. All of it gonna take some time, so we talked. I asked him, "Why we don't eat at the french?"

"I hate french food Maria." he replied shortly.

"So Maria, is there anyone that you like?" he asked me frontally.

"Well. I don't like "like" anyone of that's what you talking about." I replied shamely and all my face is red.

"Huh. I thought you like Hayate. You always stared on him and felt comfy near him and maybe you like to teased he is funny and feminine. He also pretty handsome and kind as well. Of course you will like him." He said it like that he know I like him (actually I do like Hayate-kun).

"I actually like him. But, I don't know how to said it to him."

"In that case, you walked toward him and said the sentence."

"It's kinda easy when you said it. Thanks for the tip that."

"Anything for my angel. But, if you want him, make sure you do it wisely."

I then thinked for awhile about the time I spend with Hayate. He is kinda cute and kind. He also very strong, dependable, and fearless. I thinked he's kind the guy that I wanted , the food comes and all of my think is gone. It's time to eat.

**(Third person view)**

Hayate make his way to the yard. He already set up some dummies for exercise. He also set up some weapons like sword. He stripped his shirt and only wore his pants. He walked in the middle of the yard and took some stretched. As he ready, he took a deep breath and focus all of power to his hand and legs. Then, he opened his eyes and swiftly attacked all the dummies. He grabbed some weapons to sliced them as well. He then jumped to the remaining dummy and jumped toward it. He stepped over the dummy and repeatedly stabbing it in sadistic way. As he finished, he stand up and walked back to the middle and stretched again.

He didn't realize that Ayumu is watching him all the time. As he turned around, he looked suprised a little.

"Ayumu-san, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, I just passing by when I saw you training."

"Okay. Anyway, let's head inside."

"Wait!" she shouted and pulled his hand.

"Hayate-kun, I wanted know how do you feel me about me? Please, tell me now?" she begged him with her innocent chubby face.

"The truth is ... I love someone ..." said Hayate broken and stopped when he saw a rocket came to him.

He instantly grabbed Ayumu and ran as fast as he could. The rocket followed him wherever he go. He tried to moved wildly, but the rocket able to keep up. So, he ran through some gaps around the mansion and the yard. Unfortunately, the rocket evaded the small gaps and still coming toward him. Hayate become very tired after training hard and carrying Ayumu. He ran as fast as he could to the front part of the mansion and stopped. He saw the rocket coming toward him. He surrendered by putting her down and stand still. He also hugged Ayumu and said, "I was glad that you are in my side before I die.".

Her heart is struck and she also hugged him. They hugging together and prepared to die. Suddenly, the rocket lost its power and fell to the ground like an ordinary metal stick. As Hayate looked around, he saw behind him Ryan and Maria back from their walk. Ryan is holding his cellphone and Maria is astonished for some reason. They ran toward Hayate and Ayumu and checked their condition.

"How do you do that?" asked Hayate regarding the rocket suddenly offline.

"My cellphone equipped with signal jammer. Standard issue for the KGB." he replied while showing Hayate the apps in his walked back to the mansion and rested till tomorrow.

The next day, Hayate and Ryan is ready-up to safe the kidnapped. Ryan used his black clothing and brought his tranquilizer gun. Hayate used his butler clothing with a kendo stick. They tried to used non-lethal weapon. They did their breakfast quickly and heading straight to a private airport where a cargo plane awaits them, the plane is provided by Mikado. Along the way to the airport, they ready their mental and body against the bad things that will come to them. Before they go, they already say goodbye to everyone and Ryan left a will to Maria that says he inherited all of his fortune to her if he die.

As they arrived, they swiftly ran to the plane and the plane make a quick take off. Hayate can saw Mikado saluting him from the plane window. They just sit back and enjoyed themselves for a few hours. It will be deadly.

Up in the air, they talked, ate some foods, and played some board games in the plane to increase their morale. They also wore more protective equipment like a thick jacket, a snow shoes, and some climbing gear. They got anticipated the worse as they arrived.

"Hayate, you gotta to the ready because PMCs are very strong forces. They even more powerful than the armies. Are you ready?" Ryan asked him to checked his bravery.

"I'm ready. Don't worry." he replied valiantly.

Finally, they reached the Himalayas within hours thanks to Mikado superjet plane. Then, the plane decent to the approvable heights for jumping. As the cargo door opened, burst of snow attacked Ryan and Hayate. The temperature is below zero and they can't hardly breath. Luckily, they already wore a oxygen tank and their will is as strong as steel. They will go there dark with no-one to contact. Then, the plane reached the dropzone and they jumped. They jumped without parachute and quickly landed in the pile of snow. The plane then ascend and leaving them. The wind is very cold and its a snowstorm that making it worse. They quickly builded a tent and set some fires inside. The coldness is penetrating their jackets. For Ryan, he already adapted because he lived in Russia for a long time and cold is always around him. In the other hand, Hayate is giggling and shaking due to the coldness. As the tent is set, they entered and Ryan quickly make a fire by spilling some alcohols in the ground. They sat inside and warm themselves and waited until the storm is over. They're distance from the base isn't very far.

"Hayate, let me ask you this. You came all the way from Japan, freezing and giggling just like now, in the storm of Himalayas, just to save a little selfish, childish millionaire Nagi Sanzenin. Why would you do that when you know that your debt is gone when she is kidnapped?" Ryan asked Hayate seriously that shown by his look.

"It's my duty as buter. Butler protect their master no matter what. I also promise to her that I will be on her side at any condition. That's why I'm doing this. Anyway, how do you know about her and me?" Hayate said it with greatness.

"What a great job commitment! For your question, Maria told me."

"No wonder."

They kept warm themselves till the storm over.


	9. Promise to fulfilled

**This is the last chapter. Thanks for the all of you to accompany me till the end. I may see all of you in the other side of **

Chapter 9: Promise to fulfilled.

The storm is finally over. The sun quickly reappeared and lighten up the snow and the mountains. They came out from the tent to feel the fresh sun light and stretched for a while. They left the tent without folding it back. Ryan is watching the base with his binoculars with Hayate. The base is a few kilometers below them and the way down is very steep. So, Ryan walked back to the tent and came out again with two bags in his hand. He gave one to Hayate and told him to used it.

"Hayate, do you ever do parachuting?" Ryan asked Hayate.

"Yes. Why?"

"Cause we gonna do it. On my mark."

They jumped out from the side of the cliff together and fell rapidly. With Tremendous speed and snow in their way, they become undetected by the PMCs. As they a few meters away from the ground, they pulled their chute. They controlled the chute so they can land as near as they can. Suddenly, a windshear blew them to the ground and they fell to the ground quickly. Luckily, they're okay but they missed their spot and they still a click from the base They kept walking to the base, knowing it's very far away.

Lucky for them again, the wind blow is weak and the sun is shine bright. They relentlessly making their way to the base before its too late. Hayate then started to day dreaming while Ryan is focusing on the way.

**(Hayate POV)**

I was walking straight to the base with Ryan in the lead when suddenly my mind is somehow away from my body. I saw myself, maybe a few years older. Standing and holding a drinking glass. I looked myself and I wore a black tuxedo. Then, I walked around me to see what's going on. I'm still in the Violet Mansion. As I passed the kitchen, I saw Ryan and Maria talking like fatherand daughter. They are a few years older and Ryan looked to be stronger and Maria also looked to be more beautiful. Then, they saw me and approached me.

"Hayate, are you ready?" he asked me with his happy face.

"Yes. I think." I replied confusely.

Then, we walked together to the door that leads to the yard. Everywhere I see is empty, it's like we're the only one around the house. Then, I heard a sound in the yard, it sounds like a group of orchestra. As we opened the door and passed by, bright lights blocking my vision for awhile. As my eyes adjusted, I saw everyone in the yard. The woman used a white dress while the men used a tuxedo. Everyone is looking older and matured. They do their own business when they suddenly stopped and looked at me. They smiled toward me and clapping. Ryan then leads me into an altar that I never see through a red carpet that got some flowers that scattered around it. I just stand there for awhile and puzzled.

I began to realized that there's a diamond ring in my left hand. It's all became clear. I'm in a wedding party and it's my wedding. I tried to kept my nerve down and see who's the bride. Then, the orchestra changed the song into a wedding song and everyone started to stand up. First, the flower girls passed and throwing some flowers. They walked in joy and laughed while throwinh the flowers. Then, the bride started to walk slowly in the red carpet. She walked graciously and elagently toward me. Her face is closed by the long strain of white fabric that used in the bride head and I couldn't see her face. She then stopped right in front of me and the pope started to read his holy book about marriage.

I was eagerly to see the bride. We talked to waited the pope finishing his reading. But the weird thing is that I don't know the sound of her. It's like that I have to see her to know her. Then, the pope stopped reading and said to my future wive the sacred word. But, I can't heard her name or identified her sound. After she said "I do.", the pope said the sentences and I replied "I do.". The pope then said, "You may kiss the bride." and I slowly moved her fabric to see her face when suddenly my vision turned white and I got panicked.

**(Back to third person)**

"Hayate, Hayate, Hayate. Are you okay?" asked Ryan while shaking Hayate a few times.

"I'm okay. What happened?" Hayate asked perplexed and disorientated and stuttered.

"Dude, you are day-dreaming for two hours and we already walked kilometers away. The best part is that you still obey my word without thinking just like robot. Now, are your mind is here?" Ryan tried to pulled Hayate's thought back to reality.

"Yeah. I'm here." Hayate still grasped about what happened.

"Anyway, the base is right above this cliff. We need to hike." Ryan then pulled razor sticks for hiking.

Hayate also pulled out his and they both started climbing. The storm is back, but it's not as strong as before. Only lower the visibility. They hiked relentlessly and doesn't care what face them. They're will is as strong as steel and their spirit is smolder inside them. Nothing can stopped them. They hike for a few minutes and reached the top. They in the airstrip of the base. They decided to split up and used the radio to contact to each other. Hayate split to the right and Ryan split to the front.

The storm brewing up, making they're move invisible and Hayate is trying to be as silence as he can. He stealthly took out some guards along the way. He also contacted Ryan for status. The storm is brewing up and the visibility become 5 meters and makes Hayate almost can't see and so as Ryan. Luckily, they brought Thermal vision. Hayate used his and spotted some people gathering. He stealhtly moved as near as he can to see what's going on. Then, he saw thw group of people gathering around because Ramon Ibrahimovich is here. Ryan also saw him from different view.

Then, the boss entered a hangar in the airstrip. Hayate instantly making his move to the hangar and told Ryan to meet him there. Hayate then clmbed through a building and jumped along the roof. He jumped for a low distance to lower the sound of his movement. The storm is still brewing up and making his jump little bit slipped. But, he managed to reach the hangar and entered through a ventilation in the roof.

He make his way through the ventilation to the nearest hatch. The air is very cold around him, making him panting inside and almost breathless. Finally, he found a hatch and looked what's behind it. He saw Ramon Ibrahimovich talking to Nagi. The talking seemesld unharm and the atmosphere is normal. That changed when Nagi spits on him and he answered by slapping her face. Hayate became really angry, but tried to get a grip on himself. He then leaved the room and leaving two guards inside. Hayate then opened the hatch carefully and jumped. He landed by the two men and they both instantly KO. Unfortunately, there's one guard behind him and tried to call back-up. Luckily, Ryan is just in time to shot the guard with the tranquilizer. Hayate then released his thermal vision and gazed at Nagi. She instantly hugged and cried in his shoulder. Everyone else also looked very happy. Ryan only leaned on the wall and watched the happy reunion.

Suddenly, the big door of the hangar is opened and Hayate saw many guard pointing they're weapon to him. He saw Ramon in the middle with his pistol. Ramon then took a loud speaker and gave them an ultimatum to surrendered.

"NO! I will not surrender. I will protect my mistress no matter what!" Hayate replied the ultimatum.

"I'll give five second to think back what you said from now. ONE!" Ramon started to threatened him more.

"TWO! THREE! FOUR! FIV...!" He suddenly stoped when a large explosion happened in his back. Then, ten helicopters firing at the PMCs. The PMCs fired back and used everything they have. Hayate instantly brought everyone to safety and Ryan covered they're back. The gunfight is very loud and extreme. Some guards are firing at them, but Ryan fired them back and his shots are accurate. Hayate carried Nagi in bridal style and calmed her because the gunfight just make her got hyperventilating. Then, a helicopter hovered in front of them . Hayate put Nagi down and he straightly ran toward the copter. The copter fired toward toward him many times, but no hit. The copter then pulled up as far as it can. Hayate jumped and high as he could to reach it. He managed to grabbed its gear and climbed to the pilot's window. The pilot then saw him in the screen and tried to spin uncontrollably to shaked him away. Everyone agape and amazed seeing Hayate. Nagi felt his hero is doing everything to make her safe and making her to get a deeper feeling for him. Hayate them break the glass and destroyed the control. He jumped from the copter and it crashed down to the ground. Hayate walked back to Nagi and checked her.

Then, the PMCs surrendered and many armies surrounded the place. Then, a chopper landed near them and there's Mikado with Maria and Ruka. They walked slowly toward the chopper to enjoyed the taste of air.

Suddenly, one of the PMCs are managed to take an aim on Nagi. Ryan then ran toward the PMC and warned Hayate. But, it's too late. The PMC already take his aim and fire away before Ryan could tackle him down. Hayate then protect Nagi and took a bullet in his heart.

"NO!" Nagi shouted as Hayate felt to the ground and bleeding out.

Hayate panting for air and the bleeding is faster. Ryan rushly ran toward him and keep the pressure on his wound. Everyone is panicked and cried on his behalf.

"It's okay mistress. It's okay." said Hayate to calm Nagi down and coughed some blood.

"All of you should keep going without me. Mistress, don't be afraid. You should keep going without me in this world. Ruka-san, improve your singing and manga. I'm sure you'll be the best. Hinagiku-san, try not to be angry every time, try to be calm and relax. Also, keep your nerves about height, you will conquered it . Ayumu-san, I'm sorry for not being honest to you. I don't really have a great feelings about you. Maria-san, same as Hina, try to conquer your fear against cockroach. Mikado, be nice and try to be generous. Ryan-kun, you take care all of them now for me." continued Hayate while coughing more blood and losing more blood.

"Don't you talk like that! Stay with me!" shouted Ryan and kept the pressure.

Hayate finally closed his eyes and died from bleeding out. Nagi hen pulled Ryan away and shaked Hayate many times, shouted to him, "Hayate. Please, don't die." while crying. Everyone else just grief for this moment.

"Wait." Ryan said and pulled out something from his bag. It's a small boax that shaped cuboid. He opened it and there's a small tube inside that contained a bluish liquid.

"I don't know if this thing work." said Ryayn while opened the tube.

"What is that?" asked Nagi.

"It's a life elixer. Your mom gave to me." Ryan replied while pulled the bullet out. Everyone is shoked everyone.

"You what!" shouted Nagi, shocked by his statement.

"Long story." said Ryan and tried to drop the liquid to Hayate's mouth.

"Your mom said one dropped of this elixir, it will heal your scar and wound." continued Ryan and still trying to make one drop.

"But, he already dead." cried Nagi and confused.

"Yes. But, his mind is still alive and his body is still warm for remaining fresh blood. We can bring him back."

Ryan finally make one drop of the liquid to Hayate's mouth and waited until it work. A few seconds later, Hayate's wound started to closed and his face is getting fresh. He started to breathing slowly and his heart started to beating. Hayate then opened his eyes and instantly get up. Nagi then hugged him affectionately and everyone else is very happy. They instantly grabbed around his body to make sure this is real. Ryan then moved back slowly, smiled away and walked away. As he walked away, Maria pulled his arm.

"Where are you going dad?" asked Maria.

"I don't know angel. Somewhere perhaps. I don't want to ruin your live with your friends. I think I can leave you. You're very happy I see. So, I'll see you somewhere." said Ryan deeply from his heart.

"Well. Don't worry. I just want you be with me. I need you. I never feel to have a dad when I was kid and teen. And I don't want to waste this moment. So, do you changed your mind?" Maria persuasively tried to not letting him go.

"If you say so angel. I'll be with you." replied Ryan and they walked back to the crowds.

It was a happy ending for everyone.

AN: Give your review about the story.


End file.
